Conventional methods of making flexible electronics rely on typical PCB fabrication processes or printing conductive ink to form interconnection on a flexible substrate. Typical PCB fabrication processes are complicated, have limited layer capability, and have limitation in the flexibility (such as a large bending radius, very limited maximum bending number). Similarly, the process of printing conductive ink to form interconnection on flexible substrates has many limitations, such as (1) limited current carrying capability, (2) not ideal for direct chip bonding, (3) not reliable, and (4) not a mature industrial process.